Fun Times
by silvergale8
Summary: Just a little fun before the twins reach Aunt Agnes' house. /Set between The Sorceress and The Necromancer


**_Fun Times_**

* * *

Walking along the streets of San Francisco on their way back to Aunt Agnes' house, Sophie and Josh could never been anymore happier. The smile on the twins' face as the proof. Still meters away from the house of Aunt Agnes, Josh suddenly stopped walking which made Sophie stop as well.

"What's wrong now, Josh?" Sophie asked, taking her brother's hand. Silver and gold aura surged from their bodies the moment their hands touch.

Josh glanced sideways and spotted an ice cream parlor. He nodded toward it with a playful smile creeping on his lips. Sophie turned to look at it, then at her brother again, nodding vigorously with a wide grin on her face. These were the times where they agree on each other, like it's a plan that they didn't have to plot out. It's the advantage of being twins.

...

Giggling and chortling, holding cones with ice cream, Josh and Sophie continued their way back home. This sure was very relaxing. It felt good to be a little normal again. The thought silenced Sophie. The feeling of being just Sophie, normal and ordinary, no worries about danger, no fear of losing her brother. Josh noticed Sophie's sudden silence and nudged her gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, being the protective brother he was.

Sophie shook her head softly. "I'm fine," she said with a small smile. But Josh just gave her a not convinced face. She sighed, "I'm fine, really."

Still irritated with the feeling that his sister might be lying to him, Josh glared at her, his right hand threatening to splatter her face with the ice cream he was holding.

"Don't you dare," Sophie warned, aware of her twin's plan. She raised her hand wielding an ice cream in cone.

Without a second thought, Josh shoved the ice cream on Sophie's cheek and gave a quick run away from his twin's wrath. He was so far away for her before Sophie realized what he just did. Being in a football team is sure such a big help, he thought, laughing out loud.

"How dare you! Josh, get back here!" Sophie yelled, running after him, dropping the ice cream in her hand to be able to catch up with his fast pace.

Knowing his twins' weakness in running, he quickened his pace with a loud chortle to mock her more.

"Josh Newman, you come back here right this minute!" he heard her yell again, irritation clear in her voice.

"You're not the boss of me!" he shouted back, sticking his tongue out.

And the chasing continued.

...

Sophie bent down, hands on her knees, breathing heavily from the long run. But she didn't really caught up with her twin.

Realizing his twin wasn't following anymore, Josh slowed down and walked back a little to see Sophie panting so hard on the road side. He felt guilty making her run for so long. He ran toward her and patted her back.

"Sorry, Soph," Josh apologized sincerely.

Sophie shook her head and wagged her hand. She stood straightly after catching her breath.

"Sorry, Sis," he repeated.

"Sorry? You think sorry is enough for disobeying me? Your _older_ sister," Sophie joked, though the hint of humor wasn't audible.

Josh rolled his eyes. "We're both fifteen."

"I'm 28 seconds older."

"So what? I'm taller than you," he argued.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sophie said, starting to grin.

"Oh, it does. To see is to believe." Josh grinned.

She rolled her eyes. How come he could make her speechless? She got to admit, he won this time. She turned her head away from the embarrassment and crossed her hand over her stomach. "I'm still older," she sulked.

He smiled smugly, loving the triumphant feeling.

Silent moments passed by as the walk continued but an idea suddenly popped in Josh's mind. And for him it really sounds fun.

"Soph, are you tired?" he asked.

"It's okay. We can rest at Aunt Agnes' later," Sophie answered calmly.

But that's not the answer Josh wanted to hear from her. He grinned widely and soon Sophie squealed realizing she was in a hanging position, her body bent, stomach resting on her twin's right shoulder, her face buried on the back of his shirt.

Sophie looked up and saw crowds watching them. "Josh, put me down. I can walk."

"You're not the boss of me." Josh smiled and ran as fast as he can.

A high shriek soon was heard from Sophie.

* * *

**I got 2 reviews from my first one-shot, and that's totally motivating. Now here's another and longer one :) Though in my first TSOINF story I got a spoiler :\ So, again,_ I still haven't finished the whole series yet_. I've only read until _The Necromancer_, it's so sad ;A; But this was set after The Sorceress, yep, the part where Josh and Sophie were on their way to Aunt Agnes' place, before Aoife took Sophie. I hope you like, reviews are lovely, as always :)~**

**And I don't own The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Michael Scott does, of course.**


End file.
